Roland
Name:Roland Age: 32 Race:Imperial/Nord Gender:Male Height:5’10” Birthsign: The Lord Appearance:Roland is a gruff man. His body is lean and in good physical condition. His scruffy dark brown hair falls down almost to his shoulders. His eyes are a deep hazel green and look as though they belong to a man much older than he. His face is rough and unshaven leaving dark brown stubble across his strong jaw and thin cheeks. His face is slender but not gaunt. Class: Ranger Skills and known spells: Archery- Roland is extremely talented in archery and more than at home with a bow and arrow in his hands. Blade- Roland is also extremely proficient in the arts of the sword. He prefers a hand-and-half sword. Alchemy- Roland has a strong grasp of alchemy. Not in the same way a mage would. Roland instead focuses on creating poultices and herbal remedies from things found in the outdoors. Riding- Roland is a good rider and knows how to sit a horse well. Tracking- Roland is a master tracker, of both game and other quarry. Survival- From many years of training and being in the wilderness Roland has figured out how to survive on even the most minimal of resources. Ranging- Roland possesses all skills that most associate with rangers, from climbing to cooking to basic first aid, if it is required for ranging he knows how to do it. Clothing / armor: Roland wears a beige linen shirt under a worn leather jerkin. Over the Jerkin he wears wool tabard trimmed in leather, and on top of that he wears a worn leather vest and mantle for extra protection. He also wears light wool trousers and high leather boots. Around his shoulders he wears a travel-worn brown cloak clasped together by a bronze brooch. (Picture) Weapons:Roland carries a steel hand-and-half sword as well as a laminated longbow composed of hickory and lemonwood. To accompany his bow Roland carries at least 20-25 steel tipped arrows with him at all times. Roland also carries a steel hunting knife on the back of his belt. It is more of a tool than a weapon, but can be used to as one if need be. Miscellaneous items: Roland carries a thin bedroll, a small hatchet, a few small wooden alchemical tools such as a mortar and pestle, a few first aid ointments and bandages, flint and tinder, and various other small items used for ranging or camping. Personality: Roland is a kind person at heart, but he has seen much in his life and it has made him a different man. He's a friendly man most of the time, if not a bit rough. He tends to keep to himself, but once he's acquainted with someone and gets to know them he tends to be a bit more extrovertive. Major flaw: Roland has seen some pretty gruesome things in the past few years, and it has left a large imprint on his mind. He sometimes relapses into periods of extreme abrasiveness and becomes extremely touchy when matters of his past are brought up. Background:(Not going to give too much away here, most of his character development will be through revealing his past) Roland was born to an Imperial father and a Nordic mother in the town of Bruma. He joined the Bruma guard like his father at the age of 16 and from there went on to join the Imperial Legion’s 6th Forester Division. The 6th division was transferred from Cyrodiil to Skyrim soon after his enlistment. Roland spent close to 13 years in the 6th division. During the Civil war of 4E204 his Uncles and the rest of his mother's family declared allegiance to Ulfric Stormcloak. Much to Roland's dismay the 6th Forester division, acting as outriders and scouts for the 4th Legion, was dispatched on campaign against the Stormcloak rebellion. During their campaign the 6th Forester Division engaged in a large skirmish with Stormcloak forces around a village on the White River. The village was home to his mother's family. The 6th Division won the skirmish with aid from a 4th Legion regiment. However Roland deserted shortly afterward and has been running from the legion ever since. Some claim he runs on chargers of treason, deserting, and murder.